


Binders and Bruises

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Requests!! [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bruises, Dad!Washington, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Protectiveness, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans John Laurens, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, so pls dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: I'd love me some Whump!John Laurens, because..Science
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, John Laurens & George Washington, Minor Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Relationship
Series: Requests!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Binders and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assheyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assheyy/gifts).



> T rated for mentions of abuse
> 
> TW:  
> Child abuse  
> Scars/bruises  
> Binding/binding problems  
> Dysphoria  
> Swearing and homophobic slurs

Alex didn't usually worry about John.

Okay, that was a lie, he worried about John a lot.

But tonight was different. Alex couldn't shake the feeling that something _bad_ was going to happen at the Laurens household. Especially after the way John had said goodbye to Alex after classes today. He had hugged him like it’d be the last hug he ever received.

As it turns out, Alex was right. 

Around 6:30, when Alex and his foster father George were finishing the stew Martha had made before going off to her weekly Tea & Chat at the old folks home where she worked, when there was a soft kick at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Alex offered, hurrying to answer the door. He swung it open to find a disheveled and bruised John on the front step.

“John?” he gasped, taking in his black & blue arms, and swollen eye. “John, what the hell happened to you!?” 

“Language, Alex!” George commented, walking to the door and seeing John. “Woah, shit, Johnathan, are you alright son?” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Language, sir,” he muttered sarcastically. George ignored him, and ushered John in.

“Uh, hi, Mr. Washington-” John began

“John, who did this to you?!” Alex yelped, getting a closer look at his bruised friend. “Was it fucking Jefferson? I swear to god if it was _fucking Jefferson-”_

“Language!” 

“Nah, it was my Pa again,” John murmured, shame creeping across his face. Alex cursed under his breath so that his father wouldn't hear.

“That bastard…” Alex shook his head. “Come on upstairs, John, we’ll do the usual.” John nodded gratefully and headed upstairs.

“I’ll call Martha. You can stay for as long as you need, son,” George called after them firmly.

“Thank you, Mr. Washington.” 

Once they got to Alex’s room, John sat down on the floor, wincing as he did so. Alex watched him sadly. It wasn't right that his Ma and Pa did this to him just because he was different. John opened his eyes and Alex looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. 

“Okay, ready,” John sighed, holding his arms up above his head. This was practically routine for them, John would come home, one or both of his parents would go off on him, and then Alex would take care of them. The only reason that John kept going back is because his parents kept saying they’d try better. 

Alex didn't think that they’d be letting John go back that easily this time.

He gently gripped the hem of John’s battered hoodie and lifted it over his head. Then came his t-shirt, revealing his binder and various healing bruises underneath.

“Good lord, John, you’re still wearing that thing?” Alex screeched. “You were supposed to take a break hours ago!” John shifted awkwardly on the floor, his hands still above his head.

“I did!” he insisted. “But I put it back on before Ma and Pa got home.” Alex just shook his head.

“Well, I’m sorry, but it’s gotta come off now.” John sighed and turned around so Alex could unzip the binder and slide it off. They’d been dating for nearly a year and a half and friends for much longer, but Alex never pushed John to show his chest around him, so John never had. And that was completely okay with both of them. Alex walked over to his closet and grabbed his red hoodie that read _New York Debate Team_ in gold lettering. He tossed the hoodie lightly to John, who caught it without even turning around, and put it on hastily. Alex grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants and closed his eyes so John could change into them.

“You know,” John said as he changed into Alex’s pj pants. “I was pretty lucky this time.” Alex hummed.

“How so?” 

“He didn't even aim for my chest, and he only hit me a couple times and yelled a lot. I don't think I got any new bruises besides the ones on my knees. You can open your eyes now, by the way.” Alex nodded thoughtfully.

“Well that is good. How sore are you?” John seesawed his hand back and forth.

“Eh,” he shrugged. “Pretty much no more than normal,” Alex smiled.

“Good. Have you eaten yet?” John nodded. “Good,” the shorter boy opened his arms and John buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. 

“You wanna talk at all, baby?” Alex whispered soothingly. John sniffled.

“It's just the same old, really,” John sniffled again, clearly trying to hold himself together. “He didn't like that I was gay - or trans - and just… _yelled_. Said I was a wimp, and that n-no woman should hide her tits. Called me a ‘fucking dyke’. Told me I’d never be a- a real man.” he cried.

“Oh baby,” Alex rocked him back and forth gently in his arms. “Oh baby, you're the realest man I know, don't you listen to him!” Alex only got like this with John - all protective and whatnot - and when he felt the need to protect him, he _god damn protected him._

“‘I’m not though, Al, ‘m not…” John whispered shailky. Alex rubbed soothing circles on his back and murmured:

“You are in my eyes, love,” John nuzzled against Alex’s chest. “And in George’s eyes, and Laf and Herc’s eyes, hell, even in fucking Jefferson’s eyes!” the taller male gave a shaky laugh.

“Fuckin’ Jefferson…” he mumbled into his boyfriend’s chest, causing the latter to chuckle. 

“You should get some rest, John, you’ve certainly been through a lot for today.”

“Mmm, yeah,” John agreed. “Maybe you could cuddle with me?” the taller youth looked up at Alex pleadingly, and really, Alex was going to say yes in the first place, but now he couldn't imagine saying no to John ever.

“Gah! Okay, okay!” he put his hands up in mock surrender. “You win! Come on, let's sleep on my bed so we don't wake up sore as hell like last time.” John grinned and squealed: “Yay!” 

Alex wiggled his way under the covers before throwing them aside and opening his arms up for John, who immediately cuddled in. Alex wrapped his arms carefully around the lanky boy, so he wouldn't hurt him, and stroked his curly hair, lulling him to sleep. It wasn't long before the shorter boy submitted to sleep as well, calmed by the soft breathing of his boyfriend.

Only one thing could be certain that night as the boys fell asleep, and that was that John would _never_ be going back with his parents again. Not while Alex could still hold him in his arms.

Alex didn't usually worry about John.

Okay, that was a lie, he worried about John a lot.

But tonight was different. Alex couldn't shake the feeling that something _bad_ was going to happen at the Laurens household. Especially after the way John had said goodbye to Alex after classes today. He had hugged him like it’d be the last hug he ever received.

As it turns out, Alex was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i know I said it would be whump / hurt/comfort but it got kinda really fluffy so sorry


End file.
